BET Awards
The BET Awards are an annual awards show hosted established by the Black Entertainment Television network to honour American minorities (including African Americans) in various fields of entertainment including acting, music and sports. Nicki Minaj has attended the award show seven times since 2010. Nicki has discontinued her support of BET after an incident in 2019 where BET made foul remarks about her on Twitter. 10th Annual BET Awards The 10th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Queen Latifah and took place on June 27, 2010 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj won both awards she was nominated for. Awards and nominations: Performance Nicki surprised the audience when she arose from the stage, surrounded in smoke, donning a tight leather cat suit to perform “Hello Good Morning (Remix)” with Diddy - Dirty Money, T.I. , and Rick Ross. She emerged again for an animated and energetic performance of “My Chick Bad” with Ludacris and then returned yet again to close the show with DJ Khaled, T-Pain, and many other artist for "All I Do Is Win (Remix)".Nicki Minaj has a big night at the 2010 BET Awards Setlist: # "Hello Good Morning (Remix)" # "My Chick Bad" # "All I Do Is Win (Remix)" 11th Annual BET Awards The 11th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Kevin Hart and took place on June 26, 2011 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj won one of two awards she was nominated for. She was also nominated for the "FANdemonium Award" but did not win. Awards and nominations: 12th Annual BET Awards The 12th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Samuel L. Jackson and took place on July 1, 2012 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj won the one award she was nominated for. She was also nominated for the "FANdemonium Award" but did not win. Awards and nominations: Performance Setlist: # "Champion" # "Beez in the Trap" (with 2 Chainz) 13th Annual BET Awards The 13th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Chris Tucker and took place on June 30, 2013 at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj won the Best Female Hip-Hop Artist award, making history as the first female rapper to win the award over four consecutive years. Awards and nominations: Performance Setlist: # "Love More" (with Chris Brown) # "I'm Out" (with Ciara) 14th Annual BET Awards The 14th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Chris Rock and took place on June 29, 2014 at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj won both awards she was nominated for (including one as part of Young Money). She also extended her reign of winning the Best Female Hip-Hop Artist for five consecutive years. Awards and nominations: Performance Setlist: # "Chi-Raq" # "Pills N Potions" (with Burnell Taylor) 15th Annual BET Awards The 15th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Anthony Anderson and Tracee Ellis Ross and took place on June 28, 2015 at the Microsoft Theatre in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown led the nominations, both with six each, and Nicki won two of the of the ones she was nominated for, including the Best Female Hip-Hop Artist, extending her winning reign by another consecutive year. Performance Setlist: # "All Eyes on You" (with Meek Mill and Chris Brown) 18th Annual BET Awards The 18th Annual BET Awards were hosted by Jamie Foxx and took place on June 24, 2018 at the Microsoft Theatre in Los Angeles, California. Nicki Minaj made her return to the award show after being absent for the past two events. She was nominated for three awards but won none. Performance Setlist: # "Chun-Li" # "Rich Sex" # "Big Bank" (with YG, 2 Chainz and Big Sean) References Category:Award shows Category:Performances Category:Events Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2018